JP-A-2010-141962 describes a stator of a rotating electrical machine having a temperature sensor for detecting a temperature of a stator coil. Specifically, JP-A-2010-141962 describes a technique where a temperature sensing unit of the temperature sensor is inserted into between adjacent coils to detect a temperature in the vicinity of a stator coil.
In general, a sensor wire connected to the temperature sensing unit is drawn around on the small-width stator and then is lead to the outside through a connector or the like. Therefore, in order to prevent the sensor wire from interfering with the rotor or the like through wiring, the sensor wire should be firmly held on the stator. In a case where the rotating electrical machine is mounted on a vehicle, when there is slack in the sensor wire attached to the stator, even if the sensor wire does not interfere with other components, the sensor wire may be broken due to vibration occurring in the vehicle. JP-A-2010-141962 does not describe a specific structure for holding the sensor wire on the stator.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2010-81742 describes a motor having a temperature sensor disposed at a coil end. The temperature sensor is connected to a sensor wire, and the sensor wire has a three-layer structure formed by an electric wire, a heat shrinkage tube, and a protection tube, from an inner side. The sensor wire is disposed at an appropriate position in a motor case, and hot wind is applied to the wiring and the heat shrinkage tube is shrunk, so that the sensor wire is fixed at a predetermined position on the motor case.
In the stator described in JP-A-2010-81742, since hot wind has to be applied to fix the sensor wire, a motor manufacturing process is complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases. Further, the sensor wire has to be formed in the three-layer structure including the heat shrinkage tube. Even from this point, the motor manufacturing cost may further increase.
A need thus exists for a stator of a rotating electrical machine which is not susceptible the drawback mentioned above.